


Nyotan Nights

by Elayna



Series: The Nyotan Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-11
Updated: 1999-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Qui-Gon teaches a new culture about intergalactic trade methods, Obi-Wan studies the local exercise methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyotan Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated: To Bunny for the inspiration. Also to my dance teacher, not that she'll ever know...
> 
> Thanks to my supreme Master Cincoflex for the wonderful betaing.

/So *this* is what the little imp had been hiding/ thought Qui-Gon darkly, staring at the entrancing spectacle before him.

The two Jedi had arrived at Nyota a month before to assist with the development of trade and commerce. The Nyotans had only recently begun participating in active space travel and were uncertain how the commercial rules and regulations shared by most civilized cultures differed from their own. As a Jedi mediator skilled in trade negotiations, Qui-Gon was assigned to educate the Nyotans, helping to prevent any possible disputes from cultural ignorance.

Unfortunately, the Nyotan society believed strongly in the concept that each member of a couple had a place in a relationship and that place was *not* together every day, performing the same work. They correctly assumed that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were a same-sex couple, a common relationship on their world. They also accepted that the more dominant member of a couple could be a woman, and the 'mate' would be the man. However, they steadfastly refused to accept that two men could work together to teach them, despite all Qui-Gon's protestations.

"Let me see, I can relax with the mates and 'exercise and gossip, as is mate's work' for a full month, or work like a Lungarian bargerat trying to teach people how to price goods based on changing market realities and bargain with strangers. I wonder which I should do?"

"If you don't help me, it might take longer than a month."

"Oh my. Maybe two months of exercise and gossip. I don't know if I can stand it."

Qui-Gon sent a couch pillow flying across the room to whap his teasing apprentice in the head. Obi-Wan merely laughed and fell back on the bed as his Master left to inform the relieved Trade Master, grumbling that yes, indeed, his Padawan would accept his proper station in life and spend his days with the mates.

The first day he returned to their rooms, Obi-Wan hadn't been laughing. He was holding his sides, trying to massage his own torso.

"Obi-Wan, are you all right?"

"I hurt, Master," he whimpered, kicking off his shoes and curling into a ball on the bed. Qui-Gon ran a hot bath, pouring in salts to soften the water. He dragged Obi-Wan out of bed and undressed his unresisting body, letting him soak the aches out while gently washing him. Qui-Gon had hoped that his caring efforts would be rewarded with a leisurely round of loving, but Obi-Wan had simply muttered a sleepy good-night and fell into a heavy sleep, clearly exhausted.

The next morning, he was surprisingly evasive. "Exercise, Master, just exercise. Gossip, lots of gossip. Some cooking and cleaning," he responded to Qui-Gon's concerned questions. The Jedi Master couldn't understand how an apprentice accustomed to hours of grueling work-outs learning to properly wield a lightsaber could have been so affected by the exercise style of this world, especially considering Obi-Wan's spectacular gymnastic abilities.

"It's just a different style of exercise, uses different muscles," Obi-Wan responded, and distracted Qui-Gon with a leisurely kiss before sending him off to meet with the Trade Master and Trade Delegates.

Despite his banishment, Obi-Wan had been helpful throughout the month as Qui-Gon whipped through his planned series of lectures, determined to return to an atmosphere where his apprentice's abilities could be appreciated. Obi-Wan absorbed a different sense of reality and culture from the mates of the Trade Master and Trade Delegates, and could often provide his Master with interesting bits of information which enabled Qui-Gon to understand why his lessons were occasionally resisted. The month had been almost blissful. The two were together, in a challenging but enjoyable atmosphere, with good food and nice beds, and no threats of war or diplomatic squabbles. Qui-Gon decided he could enjoy being an educator rather than a mediator.

Now, sitting at the banqueting tables, Qui-Gon was the guest of honor at an elaborate feast to thank him for his efforts before the two departed in the morning. Obi-Wan and the other mates had not been invited. The younger man insisted the exclusion was acceptable to him, saying that Qui-Gon should not be concerned for Obi-Wan's ego.

As after-dinner liqueurs were served, a low, pulsating music began. The music was unfamiliar to Qui-Gon but he enjoyed the rhythmic cadences. The mates entered from one end of the room, dressed in gauzy cloaks of dark colors, moving to kneel before their respective mates. Their expressions were identically downcast and subdued, but Qui-Gon caught the blaze of mischief Obi-Wan's eyes before he lowered his head in a bow.

The mates rose, releasing the clasps at their throats and arching their backs so gravity made the cloaks slide off of their shoulders and onto the floor in a rainbow of colors. Underneath, they wore outfits in brighter colors that matched their individual cloaks. All of them wore gauzy pants, but the men had bolero shirts and the women halter tops. Obi-Wan's cloak was dark blue and Qui-Gon decided his padawan was absolutely ravishing in his sky blue outfit, which accented the blue highlights in his eyes and the glints of gold in his hair.

Rising on their toes, the mates circled around the room, moving into intricate arrangements. Sometimes they walked facing forward, rolling through their hips so each body seemed one long undulating curve. At other times, they walked sideways, thrusting their hips forward over the leading foot or backward over the following foot. The expressions on their faces were no longer downcast and subdued, but the satiated look of a mate well-loved. The music began sped up, the tempo increasing as each mate stood again in front his or her partner, swirling faster and faster, one hand overhead, cymbals on the fingertips of both hands clicking wildly with the beat. Obi-Wan's padawan braid constantly flicked his cheek as he snapped his head with each turn.

The music hit a crescendo and ceased as the mates sank to their knees, but the rhythm started again immediately. Qui-Gon had eyes only for Obi-Wan, his beloved. Gracefully raising his lithe arms above his head, Obi-Wan performed small tilts of his head. His limbs dropped to shoulder height, held elegantly at both sides as if to display his body. Rolling his shoulders, the bolero swung with his motion, displaying tantalizing glimpses of brown nipples.

The rippling motion flowed down the younger Jedi's body, propelling his rib cage in a series of isolations and suddenly Qui-Gon realized why his Padawan had been in such pain that first day. The muscles of the body were simply not designed to move so individually from each other. Gyrating to his feet again, Obi-Wan's hips swiveled sensuously, twitching faster and faster into a graceful blur as the speed of the music increased.

/To hell with it/ thought Qui-Gon, at the moment so aching and aroused that he was willing to risk any blistering lecture from Mace Windu on the subject of Jedi dignity. He could even withstand Yoda's ears pointing fully down combined with the reproachful scold of his green eyes. The Jedi Master stood up and walked across the low banqueting table, stepping between glassware and plates. Wrapping one hand around Obi-Wan's bicep, he pulled his love up into his arms. Obi-Wan went willingly, adoration and delight in his eyes, wrapping himself around his Master's torso, legs around his waist, slightly to one side of the tall body. The two walked out of the hall, Obi-Wan already nibbling at his ear.

"I have just embarrassed myself beyond all repair," Qui-Gon stated ruefully, one hand using his Padawan's braid to pull his head down into a kiss. Qui-Gon called upon the Force to help hold the weight of Obi-Wan's body and avoid walking into walls while their lips were sealed together.

"The Nyotans are a very sensual people, Qui-Gon. The Jedi will be heroes after that display."

Qui-Gon groaned. "Then I had better ensure that *I* receive any future assignments to this planet, to avoid other Jedi hearing of my heroism."

"As long as you take me with you."

"Oh I intend to take you every way possible, Padawan. Tonight and forever."

Obi-Wan smiled, well pleased with that answer. "So--do you want to hear what the mates gossip about, Master?"

Qui-Gon groaned again. "After what you've been hiding, I'm almost petrified to know. What *do* the mates gossip about?"

"Size is the most intriguing subject, and they have been most irritated that I won't reveal yours." One slim foot drifted down, brushing lightly, indicating clearly what object was under discussion. Qui-Gon hiked Obi-Wan's legs higher. He was too aroused to handle such blatant physical teasing without stopping and taking his apprentice against the wall right then and there. "Mate Bunny thinks you're huge."

Qui-Gon decided it was beneath his dignity to groan for the third time in five minutes and firmly yanked on Obi-Wan's braid again to bring his pouting mouth to a kiss, silencing any further comments until they reached their room.

Qui-Gon wanted to throw Obi-Wan down on the bed, to sink his demanding erection into the warm recess of his padawan's receptive body, but he knew that would be satisfying Obi-Wan's teasing nature. The whole evening was obviously staged to force Qui-Gon into a masterly display of dominance. So in order to keep the upper hand in their relationship, he knew he had to avoid doing the expected reaction. Unwrapping the legs from around his waist, Qui-Gon fell back on the bed, taking Obi-Wan with him.

"So, mate, pleasure me," he said idly, deliberately willing his body to relax, attempting to ignore the revealing bulge in his trousers.

Obi-Wan rested on the bed, on top of Qui-Gon. A disconcerted flash in his eyes divulged that Qui-Gon had successfully turned the tables on him. But Obi-Wan was both a fast thinker and inventive. When a devilish grin lit his face, Qui-Gon feared that ceding control of the circumstances may have been the wrong move.

At first, Obi-Wan simply arched and swayed his body, weight resting on his knees on each side of Qui-Gon's torso. When he shimmied so softly, muscles barely moving, that the bolero took a minute to slowly fall off, Qui-Gon was now more than convinced he had made a tactical error. Obi-Wan rolled his body to a standing position, rippling every muscle. Gazing down at his Master, he loosened the tie at his waist, shimmying again. The blue gauze pants drifted down his hips. The shimmy combined with a bump and grind to coax the material over his erection dug straight into Qui-Gon's balls. Now the Master knew he had made a bad mistake. Better to satisfy his apprentice with the expected reaction than be teased like this for eternity.

Grabbing Obi-Wan's calves, yanking him down and twisting, Qui-Gon forced him to fall back on the bed, reversing their positions.

"Master?" Obi-Wan laughed softly. "I thought you wanted me to -"

"I can't wait," Qui-Gon gasped, maddened beyond caring who lost this battle, pushing his trousers down to his thighs. "The lube -"

"Don't wait--Don't." Obi-Wan raised his hips to Qui-Gon's shoulders. "You won't hurt me."

The Jedi Master could only believe him. He sank his penis to the base in his apprentice's willing body, amazed at the ease of passage. The question in his eyes met the teasing glance.

"You'll be astonished what the mates taught me about muscular control." Qui-Gon groaned as Obi-Wan squeezed him. "I'm going to show you everything." Obi-Wan purred the promise.

Past rational response, Qui-Gon pulled back and thrust again, establishing a driving rhythm. He tried to kiss Obi-Wan, tried to caress him, but his desire was too frantic for coordination. Removing the remainder of his clothes was impossible. He gasped and moaned and shoved himself in the tight sheath, over and over again. Obi-Wan laughed in his ecstasy, matching his pace, milking his Master into a devastating climax as semen splashed from his own penis to land on the fabric of Qui-Gon's tunic.

As soon as he could breathe again, Qui-Gon rolled on his side, relieving the slender form under him from the burden of his weight, glad that Obi-Wan achieved climax despite his own desperate haste. The Jedi Master reveled in luxuriant satisfaction, his body heavy and relaxed to the very marrow of his bones. The tenseness which had grown since Obi-Wan had first appeared, swiveling his hips had dissipated, leaving a peaceful glow.

He felt Obi-Wan leave the bed and return with a warm cloth, wiping sweat from his Master's face, his motions smooth and caring. The tunic was loosened and pulled over his head, boots coaxed off his feet, trousers tugged off. Qui-Gon accepted the affectionate service before opening his eyes to fasten on his lover's face.

"Did I hurt you so much, beloved?" he asked exhaustedly.

A mischievous grin flashed on Obi-Wan's face. "Couldn't you tell I felt only pleasure?"

"I meant - when I rejected you as Padawan, when we first met, and on the ship."

Obi-Wan gave him a quizzical stare, laying again on Qui-Gon's naked form, propping his elbows gently on the elder's chest so their eyes could meet easily. "Do you think tonight's demonstration was to force you to prove your love to assuage my insecure ego?" he queried lightly.

"Wasn't it?" Qui-Gon responded, wanting to be sure the youth understood his own motivation.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," his apprentice said in an exasperated but fond voice, "You are so dignified, so serene, so--Jedi-like." He broke to place a string of kisses on the elder's face. "It excites me to drive you beyond your control, to know you can't restrain your passion. I could have come when you started walking across the table, just from seeing the molten desire in your eyes."

He interrupted himself to bite at Qui-Gon's thin lips, drawing the bottom one into his month and sucking. "And that's not because I was an insecure 13 year old. I'm a grown man and you - you - out of control, burning for me, is the most erotic sight in this universe." Qui-Gon licking at the cleft in his chin distracted him but he forced himself to ask, "Believe me?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon whispered, touched and reassured by the passion in Obi-Wan's statement. He cleared his voice to regain his normal tone. "And now, mate, I believe you promised to show me everything you learned about muscular control?"

Obi-Wan grinned wickedly. "Everything. Just lay back and let me show you."

The blond head dipped, lips fastening on one of Qui-Gon's nipples. The soft tongue circled the pebbled hardness, urging an even tighter peak. Qui-Gon's large hands stroked through the spiky hair as he wondered what element of the Force had made him so lucky, to have been gifted with an apprentice so dedicated, so talented, and so remarkably sensual. Obi-Wan cherished the other nipple before licking a path down the hard muscles of his Master's abdomen, exploring the ridges, tasting the indentation of his navel. His journey was slow and lingering, as he explored his favorite playground, taking fleeting nips when least expected.

Qui-Gon returned the favor as much as his supine position allowed, strong hands drifting over Obi-Wan's pale velvet skin, tracing delicate circles, tickling pressure points he knew his Padawan found arousing. He was fully erect by the time Obi-Wan finally reached his cock, lapping the glistening drops. Relaxing his muscles, Obi-Wan devoured the entire length into the depths of his throat. Harsh groans issued from Qui-Gon's mouth as he felt white teeth scrape the base of his cock. He had never been swallowed so deeply and the sensation of wet warmth enfolding him was exquisite. Clutching Obi-Wan's head, thrusting into his mouth, he surrendered to a second mind-blowing orgasm, hoping that he didn't choke his apprentice with either his size or the volume of his semen, once again driven beyond reason by Obi-Wan's amazing talent.

Barely able to move, he held Obi-Wan as the younger man pressed their bodies together, rubbing his groin against Qui-Gon's hip until his own enthusiastic response flooded the sheets. Taking a teasing nip of Qui-Gon's ear, he murmured, "Two down. Several more to go."

"Those two were very nice," Qui-Gon responded tauntingly.

"Very nice?!" Obi-Wan was definitely indignant at the bland description.

"Very nice." Qui-Gon repeated firmly. "--And Obi-Wan, after you've shown me everything . . ."

A pouting noise was the only reply.

He opened his eyes so Obi-Wan could see the love and passion in their blue depths. "You will have to teach *me* how to do all of it."

The End


End file.
